Unholy
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo was always obstreperous. He was unruly, wild, and aggressive. Though deep down he had a good heart, there was a part of him that was unholy. A dark look of when evolutionary desires of a horny hollow get in the way of your heart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me.

Special thanks to Tanya Lilac for edits.

In a week, the full chapter will be moved to my livejournal because of the lemon. Enjoy. And yes, this will be a multi-chaptered story. I started it months ago and most of it is finished. I decided to post for my birthday to help me keep track when I should be updating. Probably the 18th of each month (so I'm late two days! Oof!)

**Warning SMUT.**

**Rating: M**

* * *

**XX**

Kurosaki Ichigo was always obstreperous. He was unruly, wild, and aggressive. Though deep down he had a good heart, there was a part of him that was bad, wicked, and just plain unholy. A dark look of when evolutionary desires of a horny hollow get in the way with your heart.

**His eyes gleamed with a dark fire that burned with the lustful desires of the Hollow with a hold over his heart. **

* * *

**UNHOLY**

**1. **not holy; not sacred or hallowed.

**2. **impious; sinful; wicked.

**3. **_Informal_. dreadful; ungodly

XX

In the wild, the strongest, more attractive male gets the prize, the female, the bitch. Sometimes it depends on ornamental traits the male displays, such as horns or antlers, to attract the bitch. This is the case where the female has mate selection. For example, the male peafowl, more commonly known as the peacock, has iridescent blue-green plumage, which is displayed as an extravagant tail for courtship.

Other times, it depends on battles for possession of the bitch. This means less female-selection because the bitch doesn't really have a choice. In the wild, there are quite violent mating practices such as forced copulation. For instance, the male bottlenose dolphins are known to corner a female and perform tricks for attention; if the female tries to run away they will slap her, bite her or slam into her with their bodies. At some point, the female will mate with the male. Similarly, in some birds, such as ducks and geese, females must be careful in emerging from their nest burrows because they can be forced to the ground and mated with by other males.

It takes the more dominant male to make the move and claim the bitch as his.

It takes the fiercest male to keep the bitch as his.

It takes the better male to win the bitch in the end.

Humans are not exempt from such evolutionary desires and needs for sex, for a mate, for a bitch. Females often eye men with good looks, or money, or all the above. Some men take women, without consent, or play sly games in order to fulfill their desires. Hydraulic intromittent male sexual organs – or _dicks_ – are not unique and want release.

Now, mix a human with a hollow. Matters of the heart and lust aren't so simple.

They never are.

-XX-

Kurosaki Ichigo was always obstreperous. He was unruly, wild, and aggressive. And though deep down he had a good heart, there was a part of him that was bad, wicked, and just plain _unholy_.

He shivered. He screwed his eyes shut. The air in Seireitei always had a _fresh_ quality that the living world lacked. Perhaps it was the spirit particles that fuelled and complemented his incredible energy. Or perhaps it was the lack of pollution he was usually subjected to during his time in the city.

He smiled to himself as he clenched his fist. Such an odd thing to do, wasn't it? To smile, to show some sort of happiness, yet to fist the hand, displaying such helpless gloom, was hypocritical, wasn't it? Like him… he was _good_. He was a _hero_.

Or not.

His hand shook. The smile faded.

Six years had passed since he had last seen her.

A lot had changed.

A lot hadn't.

He chose her.

_He chose her._

And six years had flown by. She didn't know.

Ichigo needed to change that.

In eight seconds he would finally see her again.

The office to the thirteenth division looked the same. He was partly glad that he managed to pass without hindrance as many of the shinigami subordinates recognized him by his bright hair. The other part itched to fight, a distraction, an outlet for the uncomfortable feeling that had settled heavily in his stomach. This feeling spread upwards to his throat by the time he heard her voice, inviting him in.

"Ichigo?" she said, startled, eyes wide. The tiny woman sat at a large, orderly desk opposite the door. She looked almost the same – crystal purple eyes, soft plump lips and jet-black hair that immediately called his attention. Her tiny nose flared in need to take a breath and then her entire body froze.

It was probably from fear or shock. He couldn't tell which one.

The stack of papers ruffled when he walked inside her office. He couldn't quite speak yet. That _feeling_ handicapped him ruthlessly.

She blinked her bright eyes at him. "Ichigo? What are you doing here?" She blinked some more and her pretty lips dipped into a frown. "Is…something wrong?"

Her change of expression forced that feeling down so he could speak words. "Rukia. I," he hesitated, "you," he paused and settled with, "Is there something _wrong_ with you?"

"_Me_?" Now she dropped her quilted pen and the soft thump sound against the page was no sort of distraction to his presence in the room.

The four walls of the square office seemed to close in on them, the room becoming incredibly tiny, the air dense. The door behind him closed when he took another step. A stream of sunlight from the open windows illuminated her flustered face.

"Yeah, _you_. It was six years. You didn't come back."

The expression on her face changed again. Now her brow creased as confusion and guilt glowed from her eyes. "Nothing is wrong with me."

"Then? Did anyone tell you not to come back?" He took another step toward her desk. He flung his sword to the ground. It clattered loudly, and they felt the tremor in the floor, but neither flinched. "All you said was see you later and that's it."

Rukia stood up, palms hitting the desk but it wasn't a violent action. "Why are you so angry?"

"I just want an explanation!" He was directly across from her now, his hands also flat on the desk. They were mirrored, like so many times when they fought. The challenge aroused excitement in his blood, rushing southward furiously.

"Explanation?"

"Yes!"

Because… he chose her.

"You wanted me to come back?" she asked, and there was definitely an inflection of disbelief in her tone.

The answer was instantaneous."Yes!" He nodded furiously.

The confusion faded to something else now. Gloom. "I couldn't," Rukia trailed, eyes lingering on the trashcan beside her desk. "It would be easier if you forgot about me. You were building a new life with new people." She shrugged, and it wasn't out of nonchalance but of uncertainty. "I'm not part of your world. I'm not _supposed_ to be a part of your world."

He growled. It was so loud that it diverted her attention back to him and she watched with apprehension as he walked to her, on the other side of the desk. His hands grabbed her arms, holding her still, and his hazel eyes fixed her with the fiercest glare anyone had ever given her. Including her brother.

"Idiot," he growled again, and it was throatier this time. "What a stupid idea. Six years is a long time. You think I wouldn't come after you?"

Rukia couldn't find the fire to fight him, not yet at least. "I…I did think you would just go on with life like you never met me," she replied coolly.

"Idiot," he repeated with a murmur. "How could I," his voice was cracking, which made him pause, "do _that_?" The question lingered in the small space between them, and he watched with satisfaction as her lips parted and her breath quickened. "I _chose_ you."

Her eyes seemed to ask him, "_What_?" but she had no chance to voice the query when she noticed his breathing had picked up, mirroring hers. She watched his lips quiver before he broke and crashed them unto hers.

She let him melt into her.

She did not resist.

She was ready.

Rukia felt the fierceness of what _he_ was in that one kiss. She could feel the hunger and the need and the want all rolled together in his lips, so greedy, so passionate, so hungry, that she had to cling to his shoulders for balance and some leverage, despite being almost ineffectual. The Kuchiki even let him lift her onto the desk, swiping the papers and ornaments to the ground with an arm before setting her down.

"Ichigo," she breathed, shutting her eyes, almost dizzy. She felt his hands on her obi and felt him remove it within seconds. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel his gaze on her like a hot brand eliciting fire along her skin. His hand touched her neck and he kissed her lips briefly.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked between several breaths. "Why?"

"Because," she answered, "I had to! I had—" The fire was growing, fanning down to her core.

Bitch. "You—" He grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling her head back. His teeth were set on her neck. "Mine." Bitch.

His jaw shut as much as her neck allowed and teeth pressed into perfect skin, tearing it. Immediately, she cried out, her fingers digging in his shoulders in retaliation. Little droplets of blood spilled onto his tongue as he held her tight.

"_Ichi-__**go**_."

He groaned; hearing her cry out his name like that made his cock hard. Ichigo held her close, nibbling and gnawing on her skin. His fingers made small circles on flesh, taking time to hear her gasp and moan. Each sound she made things inside of him tingle and then boil.

"_Ichigo_."

Fuck. She had no idea how delicious she was, or how sexy her breathy voice was. He bit into her throat again leaving love bites along the base of her neck. Ichigo was determined to take his time, but he couldn't abate the need that throbbed almost painfully through his veins, as he moved southward to her erect nipples. One hand left fire blazing across her breast while the other still held her hair, pulling her face towards the ceiling.

"_Ich_—"

He bit into a mound of tender flesh after licking coral tips, and then teased them with tugs and pulls. Rukia cried out again with her hands in his hair, fingers digging in his scalp.

Ichigo groaned; his balls tense with need.

Calloused hands moved further, over the planes and dips of her belly. Rukia was unaware of how soft and tender her flesh was compared to his as she was unaware of how he wanted to bite and lick every inch of her. She also didn't know how he had waited six years to have her.

With another growl, he pushed her down flat on the desk.

When her violet-blue eyes looked up at him, she saw a man starved. When his brown eyes looked down at her, he saw a woman in heat. Her swollen lips could not press together with the gushes of breaths exuding from her lungs. Her flushed face would only continue to get hotter and pinker, ultimately red, as his continued his ministrations. She gripped her hands on the side of the desk until her knuckles turned white and without thought Rukia closed her eyes. She waited.

His growl this time was more like a purr, a content sound signifying that his appetite was appeasing. Planting a knee each side of her, his mouth travelled to her stomach, kissing her navel. His tongue explored the crevice of her belly button, swirling in circles before his teeth once again bit into her skin. She couldn't help but moan out again when his bites became selfish and harsh.

It was around this time his fingers found her curly hair at the apex of her thighs. Slyly, he felt her core, waiting for a reaction. She didn't punch him or freeze in terror. They were too far gone for that now. Instead, she simply bucked against his hand. When she mewled, breathing his name, he bit hard again.

That bite was hard enough to make her lose grip on the furniture, fingers moving instinctively to his shoulders, a plea to be gentler, a plea to move elsewhere.

Lower.

His lips returned to her mouth, and somewhere amid breaths he understood. In between the sweat, his fingers glided along her pink folds, gauging her readiness. Slightly moist, he began to massage her bulb, eliciting need and wetness. It was then she stopped.

"Wait!"

Her hand touched his chest as if to echo her protest. Rukia turned her face away, so he kissed her shoulder. She attempted to scoot backwards but couldn't when his hand caught hers.

Ichigo looked at her rose-tinged face and saw conflict. His wet fingers worked to dissolve whatever stopped her. "What?"

"I…" Rukia blinked, her eyes traversing the lines on his hand, then up his arm, shoulder, and finally his face. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing coherent came out. He took his chance to pause and strip, shedding all clothing as he had done to her.

She still had nothing to say, though her eyes seemed to tell a story. Violet widened at his chest, lips smiled at his torso, and looking at his sexual organ, her mouth fell open. It was approval to desire to shock and back to desire again.

Ichigo smirked in satisfaction and wasted no time in crashing his lips on hers. He continued where he left off; fingers were playing near and in her pussy, mouths and tongue were dancing, bodies met, rubbing into each other like a match on a matchbox. Now she had something to take in – his body, his muscles, his strength – and whatever held her back seemed to fade with each stroke of her clit, each stroke of his firm body and each stroke of lips on lips.

At this point, she did not resist anything. She mewled. She kissed. She burned with drunken passion. Rukia unconsciously spread her legs around him as her back rested down on the desk again. And though his back blocked most of the sunlight, fragments eluded his shadow to illuminate her chest and chin. She simply glowed with delight at his attentions. Ichigo saw this and worked to release this pressure developing inside of them.

"I want you," he breathed in her ear. He pushed the tip of his hard dick into of her.

She didn't say, "Okay," or, "Yes," or, "I want you," but stretched her creamy legs wider fractionally, enough for him to notice. Taking this as affirmation, he made his way inside of her.

Rukia froze.

He pushed.

It hurt.

It must have showed on her face because he stopped for a moment, letting her feel him inside of her, letting her get used to the pain. The moment was short because he pulled away and moved into her again, his size preventing him to get in with one stroke. The pain came again, Ichigo could tell by her frantic groans, yet still, she didn't tell him to stop.

Rukia could not, especially with his lips on hers again.

His patience was soon dissipated and he moved in and out again and again and again. As the blood dripped down her thighs, another sensation started to set in: pleasure.

His thrusts became quicker, and she realized that she was crying out incoherent words. A tiny hand was in his, the other on his shoulder. Her hair became plastered to her face from the sweat and heat they were creating.

"Look at me, _Rukia_." It took a few breaths to say it but he took pleasure at the sight of her struggling to obey him, delirious with delight. She looked at him in a daze, her mouth slack.

"Don't fight it. _Scream_."

She did. She screamed as he stretched a leg above his shoulder, penetrating deeper with pounding thrusts.

"Say. My. Name," he gritted next.

She cried out louder, calling out his name as her nails bit in his flesh, and his teeth attacked her breasts again. Her toes curled at the pleasure setting in, like a spark burning up the fuse of a firecracker.

"Nnngg." Rukia was whimpering incoherently.

"Look."

Her eyes couldn't watch his beautiful face anymore.

"At."

"_Nnn." _She was gasping violently for breath.

"_Me_," he grounded out, groaning at his quickened pace.

"_Can't_!"

She really couldn't. The firecracker was set loose as her pussy tightened around him, weeping as he spilled his seed into her. Her moan came out slowly, loudly, and her head felt so light she thought she was going to pass out. At the same time, Ichigo shut his eyes, burrowing deep as he could, releasing six years of pent-up passion. His roar rivaled her cry as his body trembled and stiffened, and then slowly relaxed as the orgasm faded. As breaths grew calmer, he pulled away, calculating the damage he created.

Blood still dripped from her neck and between her legs. Red bruises splotched her creamy-white body. She was marked by the devil. She was marked by him.

Rukia was his.

XX

XX

**XX**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Bleach does not belong to me but to Kubo Tite.

**WARNING! SMUT! LEMON! Do not read if you are uncomfortable with mature, mature content!**

* * *

XX

**UNHOLY**

XX

* * *

I knew the first time would hurt. I wasn't stupid. It was just… I didn't expect my first time to be like this; with Ichigo barging into the office, kissing me senseless, having his way with me.

How?

Ho..?

When I first felt his presence, I didn't believe it.

When I first saw him, I thought I was dreaming.

When he touched me, _he_ was real.

But when he kissed me, reason drained from me. His lips were softer than I'd thought they'd be. His touches had seared tiny fires within me. Fires that I didn't think were possible.

I think Kurosaki Ichigo seduced me.

Right?

Or was it because I wanted him? You know there was a saying I saw in a shojo manga somewhere: when the heroine sees their hero, the butterflies buzz in their stomachs. Yes, there were butterflies but I don't think the comics got it right. When I saw Ichigo again there were mad, drunken butterflies fluttering amok with _superpowers. _They were so _mad_ that they were able to infiltrate my chest to create life-threatening pressure onto my beating heart.

When I opened my eyes next, he must have seen the traces of my regret. The confusion – the thoughts about the butterflies - were well hidden by the bangs which covered part of my face.

"I'm sorry the first time hurt," he said, voice soft and sincere. Or so it sounded anyways. It was that kind of voice that made me relax, until I saw the blood.

_Blood_.

My thighs were creamy but tainted by crimson and clear-white liquid. There were even some green-ish markings. I wasn't sure how I felt about this sight since my mind was running around with no direction, no destination. "We need to clean up."

Ichigo—the boy, now a man—helped pull me to my feet and suddenly I was uncomfortable with his eyes on me. I shouldn't have been; he just explored the most sacred parts of me. But still, a hot feeling moved through me and to my stomach. As I picked up my robes, throwing them on as quickly as I could, I avoided his eyes. I avoided him.

"It's been six years," he said with that same soft voice, and I could feel him come closer to me. "It's been _six_ years." This time he grabbed my face, making me look up at him. His brown eyes seemed redder, auburn-like, and they glowed like dark jewels. Mesmerized, I wasn't sure what to say. My first thought came out of my mouth without filter.

"I never imagined my first time like this."

His eye twitched just slightly that I noticed his surprise but he recovered quickly. His lips morphed to a feathery smile that I noted to be pleasure. His lungs took in a deep breath, which made me aware of his hesitancy. "The next time will be better. I promise."

I stilled and more uncomfortable warmth passed through me. "Next time?"

He started to smoothen out my hair and a look of uncertainty crossed his features: a scowl. "Is…there someone else?"

I shook my head without thinking. "No."

I watched him lean into me for a kiss. This kiss was gentler than the previous ones he'd given me and he nibbled my lower lip, pecking until I returned the sentiment. My lips moved against his without thought, and the rational part of me, although small, was scared.

Those fears made me push him away. Then I tried giving him the best Kuchiki glare that I could muster. "Why did it take you six years?"  
His hands were on my shoulders again. He was still naked and it was distracting. His shoulders seemed wider than I last remembered. His abs and muscled arms were well defined and hard. I struggled to keep my eyes on his face and I hoped he didn't notice my roving eyes.

"I was waiting for you," he answered.

"You were waiting for me?"

"Yeah. I was. You didn't say anything about _not_ coming back."

I pushed him away again. "Is that it?"

"No."

"Then?"

Suddenly that gentleness that was in his eyes disappeared and his expression changed to confusion—with tilted eyebrows and a sharp frown. He started with, "I," mumbling a few times, and then he decided to tell me the truth. "I had to choose if I wanted my humanity, or if I wanted you."

I felt my Kuchiki mask crack, starting with my eye lids narrowing. "_What_?" Did I hear correctly?

Ignoring my question and my incredulous look, Ichigo smiled at me, turning and then throwing on the pants of his robes. I opened my mouth to ask him to elaborate but a sudden knock at the door broke my thoughts. I jumped.

"Come in," Ichigo called out. In a quieter voice he said, "It's Byakuya."

I was silent, watching my brother float in the room with impeccable grace. I was so consumed with this man in front of him that I didn't figure out it was Nii-sama until Ichigo told me.

The first thing Nii-sama did was acknowledge my presence with a fractionally short nod. Then he turned to Ichigo and acknowledged him too. "Kurosaki _Ichigo_." If Nii-sama didn't know Ichigo was here for some time, I wouldn't know. Nii-sama remained stoic, revealing no emotion, but he must have known. Nii-sama doesn't give me surprise visits.

"What's up Byakuya."

My eyes flickered to Ichigo and then to Nii-sama. As Nii-sama sent Ichigo narrowed, cold eyes, Ichigo remained casual and calm.

"Insolent and rude as always, Kurosaki. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"To see Rukia, of course."

Nii-sama looked back at me and I couldn't look away. Surprisingly, my brother asked me, "Are you alright?"

I nodded immediately. To which my answer caused Nii-sama to point at my neck. When I touched the area, I felt the crusty, dried blood and I wanted to evaporate away.

Nii-sama's eyes were on Ichigo. "If I told you Rukia's marriage was fixed, what would you do?"

Oh gods of all dimensions, _Nii-sama did know_!

Ichigo planted his hands at his waist, his smile never wavering. "Well, if it wasn't to me then I'd say that's impossible because she's with me."

"She's with _you_?"

"You do _know_ what we just did?" Ichigo challenged, his smile growing into one of those smirks he wore when he got into a fight.

It was obvious, unless he was blind, since Nii-sama could see the marks on me and because Ichigo was half-naked.

_Oh…my…_I really wanted to disappear as humiliation began to make my head light and the contents of my stomach move upwards. Not with good emotions but of vomit. Before Nii-sama said anything else, I blurted out, "Ichigo, don't!" because if I knew Ichigo at all, he may actually say _it_.

"What did you two just do _Kurosaki_?" Nii-sama turned eyes on both of us again.

Ichigo was without fear. I couldn't stop him when he said, "Fornication."

Silence.

I couldn't breathe.

My ears and face were hot. My chest was pounding. I think… I wanted to throw up. I expected pink petals around the room soon. Ohmy—

"_What did you just say_?" Nii-sama hardly ever looked flabbergasted but this was one of those times when he did. His eyes widened, his mouth opened with anger and his nostrils fluttered opened with deeper breaths. I think it amused Ichigo; it scared me.

"I said, fornicated. You know, copulation, sexual intercourse, sex, rut, mate, fuc—"

"I heard you the first time!" His frosty tone was hot with fire that made me scorch and shrink in my spot. Ichigo remained unchanged, measuring my brother with cold disregard. "I didn't know you would be that bold to admit such a thing, boy. Perhaps you grew a little—albeit stupider—during these six years."

My mind was screaming, "_Where were the petals?"_

Ichigo picked up his top from the ground yet he still didn't cover himself. Then I noticed claw-like marks along his back. Realizing I'd caused them, I winced.

Ichigo responded, "I don't know if you were being serious about her marriage. I'm just letting you know that I'm serious about her."

Nii-sama seemed speechless. But once he blinked a few times, he spoke again. "Meet me at the manor in one hour. Don't forget your sword."

And then with that same grace he held entering the room, he floated away.

I was left gaping at the door.

"I think your brother wants to kick my ass."

I turned to Ichigo, glaring hard. "You think so? And why did you tell him _that_ anyways?" I knew Ichigo was uncouth but to be so forward about _these_ kinds of things…

"Che. I already said why. You rather me say _lovers_ or somethin'? That's so cheesy."

"And saying 'fornication' is better?"I didn't even know what we were!

Ichigo smirked at me again. "If you must know, I was thinking of _I'm having sex with your sister. Well, I just had a fuck with her. Uh, I've mated her and I plan to do it again, soon… _but Byakuya would definitely kill me."

My fingers were on my temple, massaging a headache growing stronger. "Ichigo, maybe you should go prepare for your fight." My eyes were stuck on his chest, and when he grinned at me, he knew of my attraction for him.

"I think we should take a shower. There's one around here, right?"

My heart began to hammer again. I nodded. Then he took my hand and led me out of the room.

I wondered again if Kurosaki Ichigo had seduced me or if I was in denial. I could still taste him on my mouth. I could still hear his breath in my ear. I could still smell his sweat under my nose.

Above all else, the time I had with Ichigo was never forgotten.

XX

* * *

I needed a shower. I needed something cold to calm me down because the picture of her eyes lidded with pleasure and pain was a vision that would always stay with me.

I shuddered, clenching my hand on the faucet, careful not to break it.

I wondered if she had any idea. She has to have _some_ feelings, because there are times when she looked at me guarded, unsure, and she has every right.

If she asked me if I loved her, I wouldn't say yes.

But if she asked me what I wanted, I would say her.

And if she asked how long, I would say as long as I could.

I sighed, and again her flushed face was in my mind.

"I don't think you're the same Ichigo you were six years ago."

I heard her voice behind me. How much time had passed anyways? It only felt like ten minutes since she left to change. And I was so tempted to follow her, have her again. Without looking at her, but the white-tile wall, I told her, "A lot changed. A lot stayed the same. I guess you'll have to find out what exactly."

As I felt her move closer to me, I turned to see her.

Then, my mouth fell opened.

In the middle of the white-tiled bathroom, she stood in a pale, ivory robe. It was like the clothes she worn when she was supposed to be executed eight years ago. I moved towards Rukia, my mouth still slack.

"Did something happen?" And just like that her look changed. She was caring and careful. She was concerned. She was being Rukia.

I think my mind was shutting down slowly. "You taste too good." I moved closer to her again, pulling her into the shower. She squealed and I tasted her mouth to silence her. Her palms were on my body, searching, feeling, yearning, _everywhere_; she whimpered my name.

I was hard.

"You smell good." I pushed her back against the tiles, hoisting her up in my arms and forcing her legs around me. "You're like a drug."

I wanted to be in her again.

"What do I smell like?" she asked, eyes almost lidded.

My hands grab her ass hard and she yelped. I wondered if she could see the beast within me. My blood is singing with her voice and I want to pour it out. My fingers are in her skin, clawing, tearing in.

She cried out again.

I answered her honestly. "Mine. Like you're _mine_."

My teeth dragged across her chest to taste her skin, so pure like pristine snow. This skin changed colour, and my teeth move to her beating heart, tasting her pulse rise with mine.

She mewled.

Then I took her. I moved faster than I did before, but she quickly grew wet and hot and she was able to ride against me until the pleasure was too much for her. Until she was breathless, shaking. Until she was writhing, arms tight around me, heels digging in my back.

She was alive.

I… I was drowning.

In her ear, I was honest. I told her, "There is a bad part of me that enjoys what you are, shinigami."

She moved her head from my neck to the wall so she could look at me. I was still inside of her. "What…do you enjoy?" she whispered, and a shiver ran down my spine.

I had to let her down to resist the urge to drink her wet pussy dry. I couldn't look at her if I wanted to leave her alone. "_Fuck_! _Everything_!" I needed to leave.

If my eyes changed, I didn't know. But I think she wanted me to leave too. I think she was confused what we're doing. I think she needed to think.

"Nii-sama is waiting," she quietly reminded me, her back against the shower wall. Rukia said nothing else but kept herself exposed to me. Her robes were torn and opened, clinging to her body like a loose covering. Her skin had red and pink blotches but there was no pain this time.

When purple eyes looked up at me for the last time, she looked tired and unsure. She didn't get it. She didn't get how I wanted to lick her from head to toe, how I wanted to kiss her till she couldn't breathe, and how I wanted to hear her cry out my name.

I don't think I could explain it to her. I don't know if I understand it myself.

Or maybe she did, or she was beginning to, and she was scared.

But she was Kuchiki Rukia. She was never scared.

I shivered suddenly. The shower suddenly turned cold. I remembered a more pressing matter waited.

Make Byakuya understand that Rukia is mine.

-XX-

* * *

**Author's Note**: Special thanks to Fiercest for beta reading.

I forgot to remove the lemon from the previous chapter; I'll do it during my break next week (if I remember!) because people like reporting people, unfortunately.

Special thanks to reviewers, because reviewers are the fuel to the story… though after reading the last chapter I feel like changing stuff. Oh wellz. **Please review!****! **And if you have a lemon fantasy for Ichigo and Rukia, let me know! (Or grammar/spelling errors spotted… I'm only human.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Bleach does not belong to me.

**WARNING - SMUT. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! THANKS!**

* * *

XX

**UNHOLY**

XX

I should be thinking about what was _wrong_ with Ichigo but my only conclusion was that he was grown up. He was around 22 now and he probably had many _relations_ with other women. How else could he be so good at kissing me defenceless? How else could he be so good at taking command of my body?

My face grew hot.

I need to think about something else.

Something worse - like _lying_ to Ichigo.

When he asked me if there was someone else, I wasn't a hundred percent truthful.

There was Renji.

Sort of.

I mean, I think we've been on a date or two. I know I'm naïve when it comes to these matters, but he kissed me twice; once on the cheek, and the other on the lips. That was when I realized that he liked me more than a friend.

I always thought we were family. He was a brother who grew up with me. But he kissed me on the mouth, chastely, briefly, gently. That wasn't too long ago. And so…this _tidbit_ made the day more difficult; I actually frowned when Renji approached me. Though, when he smiled at me it was easy to return the sentiment.

"Rukia."

"Hi Renji."

He found me sitting in Nii-sama's garden as I was waiting for Ichigo and Nii-sama to return. I had no idea where they went to; I hope they didn't kill each other.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

My eyebrows rose at his question and then Renji neared me closely, sitting beside me on the bench. We were surrounded by flowers of assorted colours—pale white, vibrant rose, pastel lilac, luscious orange, indigo blue—minus the ebony marble pathway on my left that led to the Kuchiki Mansion. It would take about forty paces to reach the closest entrance of the Nii-sama's abode. My home.

My lips smoothed to a line; my eyes locked on a bee foraging on a red hibiscus across from me. "Do you know where Nii-sama is?"

Renji stretched his arms, resting his left near my shoulder. Although he was trying to be slick and sly, I noticed the action. "Actually, that's why I came here. He was supposed to meet me an hour ago but he never showed up. That's not like your brother. Usually I'm late." He chuckled a bit, turning his body to face me. Then he grew silent, probably because he could see the seriousness on my face.

"Nii-sama is with Ichigo."

"Ichigo?" The tone of disbelief made it clear that Renji was surprised at the news. I wondered if he felt threatened albeit Renji and Ichigo were friends.

My head rocked forward and back; my eyes still affixed to the buzzing bee hovering to another flower. "Ichigo came this afternoon. He visited me first." My throat tightened, and I skipped over some details. "Nii-sama showed up and he wanted to talk to Ichigo alone." I stopped suddenly, turning to face my brother's Vice Captain. "I'm still waiting for them to return."

The moment I said those words – _to return_ – I felt Ichigo close by. I wondered if Ichigo was the victor or the loser; if Nii-sama punished or allowed Ichigo's brash behaviour. I placed a hand on Renji's in panic and partly in retaliation, in case Ichigo won.

Renji took my hand, and he squeezed. I don't think Renji understood why. I don't know if he could feel Ichigo, but I was glad Renji was there when Ichigo showed up.

With tattered clothes and white bandages around his torso, a half-naked Ichigo emerged from the flowers. He didn't look happy.

I squeezed Renji's hand tighter.

XX

The Kuchiki garden was a plethora of flowers and life. In the center I found her – the brightest flower of all – with another man.

Her face looked worried. She tried to hide it by glazing that Kuchiki mask over her expression. Since she was away from me all of these years, it was probably easier for her to do that but I don't plan leaving her anytime soon.

When I was within hearing distance, Rukia asked me, "Where's Nii-sama?"

I looked at her tight lips. I looked where her hands were. I rolled my eyes. "You think I killed your brother?"

She gave me a look that seemed to say, "Yes." Renji looked at me strangely too like I was someone different. He wasn't that stupid as I remembered.

"No, I didn't. What makes you think that?" I rebuffed, standing in front of them.

I really thought there was a part of her that feared me. And she never feared me before. My frown felt heavy and I sighed when she said, "Nothing."

"Wait, you were in a fight with the Captain?" Renji asked, eyes widening. The big tip off must have been the bandages and my sword in hand. I usually don't parade around half-naked, though judging by Rukia's reaction earlier, maybe I should. Without shame, I began to unwrap the pink-white bandages from my torso and said, "Yes and no." I didn't explain and the confusion showed on both of their faces.

"What does that mean?"

Then their faces seemed surprised that there was no scratch or bruise on my body.

Self-regeneration has its perks.

"First we talked. And then I reminded him how strong I was." I was kind of rusty too but I managed.

"So you guys did fight," Renji said. "Should I even ask why?"

I dropped my sword to the floor and pointed a finger at her. "Over the same thing when I first met you, Renji. Rukia."

The woman shook her head a bit, as if dismissing her importance. "Is Nii-sama okay?"

"He's fine. He went back to the division looking for Renji."

And just like that, I made an opening for Renji to leave us alone. Renji looked back at Rukia, as if silently asking for her permission. She glanced up at me and back to him, nodding. Soon, the Vice-Captain was gone and I waited to approach her. "Did you tell Renji?"

"I told him some things."

"Did you tell him _why_ his precious Captain and I were fighting?"

Did she tell him that I tainted her? Did she tell him that she was no longer pure? Did she tell him that she was mine?

Rukia shook her head. "Isn't that our business? He didn't even know you were fighting with Nii-sama."

Her bitch-façade was making a comeback. So I asked her, "Do you usually hold hands with your friends?"

She sort of smirked at me, suddenly bold. It reminded me when I first met her and I was only a lowly human and she drew that stupid moustache on my face. "He's not _just_ a friend." Maybe she wasn't as afraid of me as I thought.

"What is he then? Your _boyfriend_?" I felt my eye twitched and I didn't like that.

"N-no. Maybe. Yes."

"Liar."

"I don't know what we are."

"Because he's too much of a pussy to tell you anything, or do anything."

"He's a gentleman!"

I snorted loudly, though deep down I was amused that her eyes had trouble staying on my face, again. "I like the guy but sometimes you need to take direct approaches."

She stood up from the bench. The way her face scrunched up with indignation was cute…hot—something I wanted to taste. "Some people just aren't as brash and uncouth as you, okay?"

"I've waited six _fricken_ years Rukia! That's plenty of time!"

"Renji waited decades and decades!"

"Because he's a pussy! Just because you're a shinigami, it doesn't mean you're going to live forever!"

And just like that we were fighting like we used to. It was nice actually because it was something that was the same between us. Normal.

And it was making me excited.

Again.

Fuck.

Not hard, yet. Thank god.

"_Ichigo_!"

"What!"

She was suddenly in front of me, eyebrows knitted together. "Did you hear me?"

"No."

She hit me in the head, an action she hadn't done in a long time.

"Ow, why did you do that?" It didn't really hurt that much but still, some habits were hard to break.

"For not paying attention, fool."

That was another thing so familiar – _fool_.

Shit, I was close to getting hard.

"Let's go back," I said next, my hands on her shoulders. I've done this several times before. I've done this to calm her down. I've done this when I needed her. I've done this to feel her without making her uncomfortable. Right now, I was doing this because of all the above.

One of her tiny eyebrows quirked upwards. Her lips were tight and tensed. "Back where? To the Living World?"

"Yeah." Sensing her insecurity, I made a small smile and begged, "_Please_?"

XX

When he said, "_Please_?" and gave me _that_ look, it was hard to say no.

His handsome face was arrogant but this time his eyes looked soft, like he was broken.

That was an hour ago. My mistake was calling his place small, and he accused me to stop comparing his home to Nii-sama's.

I swore he said that to me ages ago.

But it was nice and neat. Once crossing the main door, a closet was to the immediate right. On the left situated a bathroom that was surprisingly a decent size because it included a bathtub. Walking four paces inside, I was in the kitchen and he had a small two-chaired wooden table for meals. After the kitchen there was a small area for his television and a sofa. His bedroom adjoined from the kitchen as well.

Everything in his apartment was boyish. The walls were painted in blues, greens and white. The furniture was dark, except the sofa, which was prune-purple. His bedroom was interesting that two walls were dark purple, black without light. The two smaller walls were a peachy, white colour. His bed was well-made in dark blue linens decorated by orange and white plaid lines. There was another closet to the left side of the room. I joked I had a place to sleep.

He gave me a funny look, almost deadpanned, which I ignored.

To some degree, I was impressed. I thought he spent a lot of time here since the apartment smelled very much like him. Or maybe I was just too close to him.

"Are you going to call Chad over? Or…" When I turned, he was gone, busy in the kitchen. Yes, I did expect the whole gang to come over, but I was wrong. Instead, Ichigo made dinner for us – pasta and meatballs – and we were on the sofa, talking and watching television.

"I wonder if Chappy and Friends is still on." I tried to snatch the remote from him but he kept it to himself.

"They are, but there's no way in hell we're watching that."

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. Then I watched him closely, memorizing his painfully handsome profile. I wondered if I could make him uncomfortable; I wondered if I could make him feel what I felt with my eyes alone.

"You know, the last time we were like this was the last night you were with me." He turned to look at me and I thought I couldn't make him feel uneasy with my eyes alone.

"We don't have to talk about it," I started and I scooted away from him as unnoticeably as I could.

He caught my arm.

I yelped.

He laughed a little, his arrogant smile stretching ear to ear. "Then what do you want to talk about? I know you have a lot of questions."

I relaxed and once he released me, I was tempted to cast a kido spell on him. And then maybe run away. I started with a question instead, "Why did you bring me here?"

"No one can interrupt us."

And he was right; there were so many questions and no one could stop him if he'd try something else again. "What really happened between you and Nii-sama? Besides a fight."

"Yeah." I noticed his fingers in his hair, scratching his scalp. It made me almost prepared for his next statement. "Marriage came up."

It was my turn to deadpan. "Marriage? Mine?"

"Ours."

I remained motionless and incapable of thinking. He said it before but I wasn't sure if I heard correctly.

Ichigo continued, "Since I was defiling his sister—"

"Now you're lying."

"Hey it was mentioned in our conversation."

"Tell me the truth, Ichigo."

His smile seemed more honest now; I hoped as honest as his words. "He wanted me to properly court you if I was seriously interested in you. Then we fought and I told him you're mine but I respect you so I will."

"Oh."

Ichigo held my chin with his fingers. "Next question."

"What _are_ we doing? I mean, we haven't seen each other in six years and you come and you kiss me and you…you…"

"I what?"

He was enjoying how this was making me flustered. I was more than a hundred years older than him and yet he taking pleasure at my…modesty. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Isn't it obvious? I already told you, I chose you. I want you. How much clearer do I have to be?"

The coolness he had was beginning to fade at my feeble attempts to play stupid. I really wasn't trying to _act_ stupid but I couldn't believe it really. How could he just decide he _wanted_ me? _Me of all people!_?

Then his hands were on my face and my eyes were fixated to his. "You really don't understand. You were always this," he paused, searching for the right word, "_magnet_ in my life. I thought staying away from you would protect you so I'm sorry."

Protect me? "Protect me from what exactly?"

"Me."

He was still watching me, like how I used to look at a new human contraption.

"You said you _enjoyed_ me."

He nodded and wetted his lips. The Ichigo that I recaptured in the past hour or so was gone and the one I newly met took force. "I do. Only you. Other girls don't smell the way you do."

"Like I'm yours?" I blinked and winced at the same time. Ichigo was a passionate person but with passion towards me I seemed to distrust it.

He nodded again. "Other girls don't taste like you either."

I wanted to ask, "Like what?" but his lips were above mine.

Ichigo asked, "Don't you enjoy me?"

Shamelessly, truthfully, I breathed, "Yes."

His lips smiled and he kissed me again. He was gentle and slow, like a gentleman, but not chaste or boring. He kissed along my jaw with sure deliverance and I was in his lap, pulling his hair behind his ears. He blew a kiss near my ear and he asked, "Can I have you? I'm being nice this time."

"Yes."

My dress floated onto the floor. His clothes soon disappeared. Ichigo was deliberately tender this time, slow, unhurried, as if in apology. Or perhaps it was because we were in his home and he had all time to _enjoy_ me—the thought was there and I squirmed.

In between breaths I asked, "Why do you look at me like that?"

"Like what?" he asked, lifting me up with an arm.

I made my escape on his bed when I had the chance and frowned. "That _look_. Your eyes get darker."

He was frozen at the door, smiling. "I think that's called lust."

The look I was talking about was the most intense looks I've seen him use. It was like the battle face except murky and hot at the same time. It was like the sun was eclipsed and in came the devil.

"You look like a little rabbit," Ichigo commented, breaking my thought. I noticed a small grin ghosting his lips. I shivered. Maybe in fear but I think partly in excitement.

"Is that an insult because you know I like rabbits? But you hate them, so I guess it's an insult."

He was suddenly in front of me and pressed a finger to my lips, hushing me. "You look like an innocent rabbit, my prey."

Before I could voice any words, he silenced me with a kiss before pushing me down. It didn't surprise me that we ended up tangled in bed sheets, rolling naked. There was voracity to his kisses and touches now like the other times, like he wanted me to be part of him. His tongue was more thorough, licking down my stomach, outlining the ridge of my navel, exploring my wet jewels.

He licked softly, like a baby animal tasting what it was, and to determine if it was safe to eat. He licked again, knowing it was safe and he savoured every stroke. Then eventually his licks became rough, his gulosity warranting him to relish each drop. The next step involved teeth. Biting and tugging, I moaned louder and louder, and he was licking again, in and out, as if fishing for something precious inside.

At that point, the heat on my face was so powerful it felt like scintillating fires. My hands clawed in the sheets. I hated that he made me so vocal but I couldn't help it.

With a final lick from back to front, I shivered, convulsed, screamed, and he showed me his shining face.

"You were _so_ good."

His eyes seemed shinier, unbroken, alive. I coiled my arms around his neck and he pulled me on his lap.

"Dance on me," he breathed in my hair, as he held me to his body.

"How?" I was in a haze and I would do anything he wanted.

"Move your hips."

Ichigo started to show me by guiding my waist in circles till he was fully inside of me.

I moved against him in small ellipses before lifting myself up and over him again. And it felt good. Where I felt empty, he filled me. And doing this over and over, the good feeling was growing stronger and so heated that the sweat began to drip down my back, my sides, my neck.

"What is Renji to you?" Ichigo asked when my arms tightened around him. His voice was cold, husky-toned, and his fingers dug in my hips.

I grounded myself on him, a groan fleeting from my mouth. "The man I'm not…_fucking_." Ichigo's language was already rubbing off on me.

He helped hoist me up and pulled me down again. "Try again."

I repeated the motion, my hands on his shoulders now. "The man who's not _you_."

He didn't lift me but rather sat on his knees suddenly that I fell on my back. As I gasped, he said, "Try again."

I cried then when he shoved himself inside of me furiously. "The man," I gasped, "who can't have me."

He seemed to like this answer because he flashed a smile but his gentle manner began to dissipate. With each frenetic shove I felt as if he was trying to break me on the inside. He was determined. He was in a craze. He was watching me with such a miasma that I wondered—

I wondered if I was going to pass out.

I wondered if I was going to bleed again.

The answer, yes and yes. The world went white after inerrable euphoria possessed my body. I was sore and there was blood along my breasts. Minimal, but it was there.

Ichigo made me feel blinding pleasure however. He made me feel so many things. Yet the greatest question I wondered was what happened to Kurosaki Ichigo.

What exactly happened to the man in my heart?

XX

* * *

**Author's Note**: Most sincere apologizes for lateness and possible writing errors. I need a beta-reader for my IchiRuki stories (see my profile). PM or note in the review if you're interested. I actually haven't written anything in months (I still can't find my memory stick and Bleach is uninspiring right now and I have other creative outputs)… um, beta-ing shouldn't be big workload lol. Regarding me not writing anymore, this story is practically completed though so no worries on that.

**Reviews are always asked for and appreciated**.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING SMUT! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THANKS**

* * *

XX

**UNHOLY**

XX

* * *

The first kiss wasn't in the rain.

The first kiss wasn't the result of a fight.

The first kiss wasn't from a game.

The first kiss wasn't a consequence of drunkenness.

The first kiss wasn't in the dark, or at night.

The first kiss wasn't romantic, but not entirely awkward.

The first kiss was ordinary but extraordinary.

The first kiss was the kind kiss that could even break the hardest of hearts.

We were in his father's house watching television at night. I said I wanted to watch Chappy and Friends. He didn't. We were whispering because the last thing we wanted was his father catching us together in the dark. Endless teasing would have ensued.

I remember his face was inches from mine, and he was hissing at me how stupid Chappy was.

I was mad, of course, and I called him a baka. "You don't know anything that's good, fool."

He glared at me and his face moved closer. One inch closer. I could feel his breath like hot flames. I could smell his skin – a scent that meant _home and safe._ It was good. Ichigo had said then, "Of course I do. And it's definitely not Chappy."

I opened my mouth again, blinked, and our lips touched.

There were sparks. Fireworks. Fabulous light exploded in my head when his lips moved to capture my upper lip, tugging gently till I responded. I did, biting down softly on his lower lip. We kissed lightly, unsurely, until he held my face and his kisses became increasingly more hungry, passionate, and exploring. Some kisses were dry, leaving a peppered taste on my lips. Some were deep, making my toes curl. Some even had tongue, which made me collide in him, forgetting _what_ we were and _where_ we were.

We stopped for breath – our lungs expanding and contracting at an alarming rate – and he looked down at me, staring. I remember his eyes widening, his mouth swollen and hands retreating to his form, leaving my face cold.

"Ichigo…"

He leaned in again, as if to taste me once more but then he was suddenly up and he left the house.

That following day I saw Ichigo. It was the last day I ever saw him till his recent visit. We pretended like the kiss never happened. He never touched me. I didn't even insult him. Still, I knew I crossed the line. Oddly, no one in Soul Society questioned why I suddenly never visited the human world. Maybe they had an idea. I don't know. But what I did know, whatever I felt for Kurosaki Ichigo had to be buried away.

I knew I failed until _that_ day when he barged into my Captain's office a few days ago.

I knew my heart belonged to him.

XX

I was staring at her when she woke up. Her dark lashes fluttered up as gently water rolled down the stream. When her eyes opened, dark violet pools saw me, grabbing my complete attention.

Dammit, she has no idea what she could do to me. Her eyes alone stirred something inside of me. Lower. Lower. Okay, stop at my groin.

And…**what the fuck?** Since when did I describe eyes as dark violet pools and use words like a poetic idiot?

"Good morning," she said, smiling.

At least she looked happy. A part of me thought she would recoil.

"Mornin'."

She mirrored my position by lying on her side with a hand under her head. She watched my fingers trace her lower lip and then the curve of her chin.

"Were you watching me while I was sleeping?"

My gaze turned to her eyes again and I noticed how her pupils dilated when my two fingers rolled the nub of her nipple.

Before she gasped, I rolled over her, almost ripping the sheet off of us. "If I was?"

Her hands touched my face. "It's flattering and a bit creepy." She measured a small amount with her fingers, saying, "Just a bit."

My heart was lighter, beating harder and harder against my chest. The need to have her again was there with her pale flesh singing to my nerves. The sun from the window sprawled over me mostly, but when her hands gripped into the bed sheets, they glowed, and I _wanted_ her.

"Did you have good dreams?" I asked.

She nodded. "I did. Did you?"

"Yeah. It was about you. Most of them are."

She swallowed hard and that made me kiss her as my knees moved on either side of her waist. I still wanted to hear her voice cry out. I still wanted to taste her on my tongue. I still wanted to feel her heat and wetness and everything that she had to offer.

"I need you, Rukia," I told her quietly.

She was still a little sleepy but she kissed me back, tasted my skin, and nicked me with gentle bites. I stretched above her when I moved inside of her again, and my greed, my thirst, my hunger for her, the shinigami, was sated for a short while.

XX

The park was familiar; kids were running around, but what seemed slightly out of place was a group of adults hanging out under a tree.

I was glad we were going to see my old friends again. I hadn't seen them since six years. Our banter was light. I updated them on Soul Society, which wasn't much: shinigami duties; expanding certain areas in the divisions; rumours for new Captains and Vice-Captains.

Each of them was in University. Chad was dating a transfer Mexican student, in which Orihime gushed out with questions. Ichigo mentioned that Ishida and Orihime were dating. I then asked who Ichigo was seeing.

They all looked at the orange-haired man; Ichigo only looked at me.

My face turned hot – _did they all know?_ – and I quickly moved the topic along. "So who takes care of hollow attacks exactly?"

"Mostly Ichigo," Ishida said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. He looked the most similar to his fifteen year old self, but then again, he had seemed the most mature compared to us all. "Sometimes we take shifts, but mostly it's first come first serve, and usually Ichigo gets there first."

I looked at him now, who seemed somewhere else. And then he pointed over at an ice cream truck. Ah, he remembered I had a soft spot for sugary food.

"Strawberry, vanilla, or chocolate?" he asked.

"Vanilla, please."

Ichigo was up, followed by the other two men. I took this as my chance to speak to Orihime, who would probably tell me the most of what I needed to hear.

"So you and Ishida, huh?"

She nodded happily at me. "Kurosaki-kun and you?" she offered back.

I felt my face frowning just a little. "Is it obvious?"

Orihime, on the other hand, looked quite enthused. "We all know that he puts you on a pedestal above anyone else. And he looks much happier."

Well of course, we've been getting it on like animals. Still, as flattering as her statement was, this knowledge made me unsettled. "What _was_ he like when I was gone?"

"Depressed. Mopey. Cold." She offered the adjectives pretty quickly, meaning she wasn't lying.

"I see. Ah… can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

I paused, licking my lips. "Do you know if anything _strange_ happened to him?"

"Like what?"

"Ah, you know, if he hung around with odd people?" Maybe he was dealing with the wrong crowd?

She shook her head. "Not really. He spends some time with his school friends."

"Anything _strange_ when he fights hollows?"

Again she shook her head.

"Have you noticed any odd behavior from him?"

She was beginning to shake her head again but then she stopped. "Um, sort of." She halted, biting her lower lip. "Maybe."

"Like what?"

Clearly, Orihime was nervous to tell me or nervous to spill dirt on Ichigo. But slowly, surely, she told me what she knew. "When you first left he was too himself. Then he started to

date a lot of girls."

That hurt me but, "Isn't it normal?"

She nodded profusely. "It is, but he didn't seem to care about any of them. He seemed so… disinterested in the present. He seemed to daydream a lot too."

She would know; she used to do a lot of that too.

Then suddenly, I caught Ichigo looking at me. I blinked a few times, and then I smiled at him.

XX

I didn't really like when girls spoke to each other, in secret. It made me think they were plotting things behind my back.

But then I looked at her and I saw her smiling. I smiled back. It was the natural thing to do. Then I brought her the strawberry ice cream.

Oh shit, she asked for vanilla right?

XX

We walked back to his apartment hand in hand.

We ate dinner.

We watched some more television.

Then I knew I had to go back.

"Why? It's late."

"I really didn't inform anyone that I was leaving to the Living World."

"So?"

"So?" I repeated. With my hands on my hips, I let out a slow sigh. "I have responsibilities and its against the rules for me to act like this."

"Since when did you care about rules?" he accused.

"That's my line mister! You know I _care_ about rules."

"Well, you saved me!"

"But I did the responsible thing and left you."

His eyes suddenly became dark and angry, but that anger turned to fear. His beautiful body turned to me, crushing my lips to his. In between kisses he was whispering something I couldn't understand. His frantic motions made me concerned more than ever.

I didn't know how to stop him.

XX

I couldn't let her leave.

I didn't want her to leave.

She tried to bind a spell on me. It worked for two minutes.

She pleaded with me to hold on before I did something stupid.

I ignored her—there were too many thoughts running in my head. She tried to slap me and punch me, but I grabbed her wrists together, pushing her down below me. She bucked her hips up, trying to throw me over, but my weight didn't let her.

I didn't look at her when I tied her wrists together with her sash and then to the bed.

"Ichigo!"

Careful that she was going to kick me, I rolled her over so she was facing towards the pillows.

"What are—"

And then from behind I grabbed her knees, spreading them apart.

My fingers moved under her dress, ripping her underwear. Slipping my digits in between her folds, I smiled and whispered, "You're already wet."

"Wait, _stop_."

"But you're wet."

"I know but—"

Rukia gasped when I pushed two fingers inside of her. I pulled and pushed and searched. I watched her hand pulled on the strap, not to be free exactly but just a reflex. Then I removed my fingers after the third prod and pushed them to her lips.

My other hand travelled upwards, rolling over her tits and rubbing her pebbled-tips made her groan.

"_Ichigo_," she whimpered, "_stop_."

Her breathy voice didn't deter me one bit. It just made me harder. "You say it but your body says something else."

"No.._nnn_."

"Say it like you mean it."

She gasped because I was inside of her, pushing forcefully that she was pulling on the strap again. Her ass grounded against me and her moan filled the room. Feeling the immense heat and thirst, I kneaded her clit, and feeling her against me, sweaty and trembling, I kissed her ear.

"You're tight…" I pushed in as deep as I could and she whimpered my name. "But you're wet." Her pussy did not resist me, but merely challenged me, and I sank my teeth on her pretty neck.

She pulled against the straps tighter and her knees sank into the sheets. Her juices spilled gently as I fucked her again and again. She groaned and moved up with me, grabbing my headboard with her hands. Her knuckles went white every time I pushed and her hair was like dark, wet flames against my chest. I asked her if she really wanted me to stop.

Rukia only responded with a loud moan.

Soon, she came around me, and again my name was on her lips. When my thirst was satiated and I climaxed, I stayed inside of her till our breaths quieted.

"We are one, Rukia."

She didn't move at all but said, "I know idiot."

"No, not us." I released her hands and was ready if she was going to punch me. She didn't but she didn't fall to the bed. Instead her face remained hidden by dark hair and fingers clutched tightly in the pillow. Then I told her my secret I've been harbouring. "The hollow is me."

She remained still. Her voice was harsh when she asked, "What? What do you mean?"

"The hollow is part of me. We're one."

Then slowly she looked up at me and a flash of _something_—anger? Disbelief?—glinted in her eyes. She was going to try and beat me, I could feel it. "No." She shook her head. "It's not."

I nodded.

"That hollow isn't Kurosaki Ichigo, not the man I knew."

"I told you, I changed."

She had enough energy to punch me, and I let her like I used to. Her fist caught my jaw hard that I lost sight of her for a few seconds. When I pulled myself up, she was breathing hard again and the colour of her face was a bright, indignant pink. "Are _you_ the hollow?"

"No. He doesn't have control over me." I sighed. "He is…_in_ me. A real piece of me. Fuckin' tainting me. It's hard to explain."

She looked confused and I could see the gears turning in her head. "I should go but you're not going to let me, are you?"

"I don't want you to go."

Rukia got up slowly, eyes never leaving mine. "I'm going to take a shower then. Do _not_ come in the bathroom while I'm there."

I could feel my jaw clenching but I agreed. The only other thing I said to her before she left the room was, "I told you I was sorry."

XX

* * *

**Author's note: **…I completely forgot that I didn't finish posting this story (I wrote it last year actually, before all this new stuff in the manga was happening). I'm sorry for my tardiness and possible writing errors!

Reviews are always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Sorry for the late update. I sort of forgot about it. But the story is complete and I was going to change it, but I like it the way it was. So yah. The story will have a completion!

Thank you reviewers for reminding me I have to finish this story!

* * *

**UNHOLY**

X

Exorcism

When I finished my shower, I looked at my reflection. My body was scuffled by blemishes—purple marks, red marks, pink marks, blue marks. My neck, breasts and ass suffered the most damages, bearing most of those colours and though some of them hurt when I touched them, I didn't think they'd last long.

I wasn't really sure what I was thinking.

Partly, I was angry. Angry at Ichigo for not listening to me. Partly, I was angry at myself—I didn't think I could be so responsive to him and all of his touches.

Then, there was a part of me that was confused. I've been confused since I've seen him again. I mean, the hollow is _him_?

I did feel sorry for Ichigo. If indeed this hollow was apart of him, I couldn't blame his behaviour, right? To be tortured by the devil inside of him wasn't something I was sure how to deal with.

I breathed out slowly. What to do now? He doesn't want me to leave… He could hurt me again…

Choosing me over choosing his humanity?

"I think I understand now." And with my understanding, I could feel he was hurting inside of my heart. Right now. As I made my way back to his room.

He seemed surprised that I came back to him, naked.

"Rukia…"

His reiatsu flared, as it seemed to do when he was in the throes of excitement, with me, but this time, I could feel a tinge of despair on the fringes of his spirit. His aura spiked haphazardly around him. The streetlights flickered and his hands were shaking in his lap.

Gravity seemed to multiply.

I could taste anxiety in the air, and yet I approached him. "Listen here, Ichigo, we're going to do an experiment, and you _have_ to stay still."

He regarded me with a silent stare and then nodded.

"No hands."

Ichigo nodded again, his face suddenly tired.

I walked to him, noticing he had boxers on. I walked to him, noticing the beads of sweat that glistened on his skin. I walked to him, noticing the way he watched me—like prey. All in that order.

A foot in front of him, I planted my two hands on my hips, and stood proudly. "Do you like this body?"

He blinked at me, frowning and then smiling. "Yes."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I don't have big boobs—"

Ichigo interrupted my tirade before it really started. "Soft skin. Tough muscles. Tastes good. Round ass—"

"Okay okay," I said suddenly. This experiment wasn't going the way I wanted. "Do you like what you _did_ to this body?" I pointed at my marks, the ones he created with his mouth, teeth, hands, and fingers.

Ichigo was silent, soaking the picture in his head. "Yes and no."

I was silent for a brief moment. "Why, 'yes' and 'no'?"

"Yes because it shows you're mine and no because I don't like hurting you. It didn't hurt, right?"

I shook my head. "No. It didn't." Then I spread my hands on his shoulder. Nose to nose, my lips danced over his but I didn't kiss him. Instead, I stilled, took in a deep breath, and waited. I waited to feel something gross and dark and evil – his hollow – but I didn't feel _him_. I could sense just a tiny bit of something unholy, but—

"You're trembling," he commented, sucking a deep breath. I could feel his hands try and touch my waist from the corner of my eyes.

"No touching," I said.

He left them on the bed.

"Would you do anything to protect me?" I asked.

"I used to think I would do anything. I would kill for you. But I… I—"

"Explain to me when you said you chose me over your humanity." I knew, but I wanted him to say it.

"You open the floodgates to what he wants."

"_You_ don't want me?"

"I _do_. _We_ do. _He_ does."

"Why are you separating the hollow and you now?"

He frowned, puzzled, but then shook his head. "You're right. The hollow is me but it's unnatural in the way I want you. I never felt this way for someone else. It's…indescribable."

"It's lust?"

"More than lust. More than me just having sex with you. It's like I want to consume you sometimes, keep you, hold you, _mine_."

I pressed my lips to his, silencing him. He kissed me back, slowly, sensuously, but didn't explore further than my mouth. When I pulled away, when his reaistu pulled closer at me, I was brave enough to ask, "Do you love me?"

His eyes strayed from mine. "What do you think?"

I exhaled sharply. "I don't know what to think." And I tucked orange hair behind his ears. "But I love you. Always have. Since I left you six years ago."

Ichigo seemed surprised at my words, his hands on mine. "What did you say?"

"I love you."

He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "Remove your hands Ichigo."

Surprisingly, he obeyed.

His own torture would commence.

I touched his cheeks and my fingers memorized each contour of his face. His sharp nose, the softness of his lips, curved jaw, and long eyebrows were imprinted on my skin. I placed my mouth on his chin, kissing gently and pulling his knees apart. He let me do so easily, without protest, and I could tell he wanted to touch me when his hands fisted the sheets.

My hands touched his chest, stroking each muscle, watching each muscle quiver with delight. I kissed downwards, over his pectorals, his nipples – nibbling and biting – observing his reactions as I moved. He was breathing harder, faster; sweat dripped from his pretty face. I even thought he breathed my name like the way one breathes for God.

It made something inside of me tremble.

My fingers stroked over his, well, penis (I don't know why I was so hesitant to think about this) and I felt him jump. He didn't say anything of course, but like his other muscles, his staff seemed responsive to my strokes, rising up and up, and oddly it made me smile.

I pulled his knees together and climbed over him. I didn't sit on him exactly but my knees were planted by his sides, and my arms closed around his neck.

"Do you love me, Kurosaki Ichigo?" I whispered in his ear, my body flushed against his.

His hands finally touched me again. They roamed over my ass, up he curves of my arms, down the hollow of my back, and then his fingers were between my wet folds.

A noise, like a whimper, escaped my lips. I really tried to hide what arousal I had but he could see it as clear as one could see the sunlight on a summer's day.

He could see it so clearly that he was smiling again but he didn't say anything. The tortured look he had during the night was still in his eyes and I bit him on the lip to wake him up from whatever he was thinking.

"Ichigo?"

He removed his hand to hold my waist and panted as he grounded me onto him. I could feel his hardness but with the nuisance of his boxers, he couldn't have me –yet.

"If I say yes, you'll ask me why I hurt you. If I say no, I'll break your heart."

"Tell me the truth." I fisted his hair in my hands and pulled hard to make him grunt out loud. I knew this was making him more excited. "I'm a big girl. Just tell me."

"I think I love you," he said slowly, "but it's some kind of deranged love, I think. People in love aren't supposed to be this," he paused, searching the right word to describe probably the all-consuming passion and aggression between us. He settled with, "Fuck."

I stilled again, feeling him press into me again. I waited for a dark reaistu but it wasn't quite there. "You want me again." It wasn't so much a question but I raised my voice at the end of the sentence.

My breast slipped in his mouth and he earned another whimper from me. "Of course I do. Now, are we done with this experiment?"

I arched my arch back, to remove my nipple from his clutches. "No. It's only been an hour since we last..." I trailed my words and he finished it.

"Fucked."

"Right." Gasp. His mouth was over my other breast again, sucking, biting, making me trembling and wetter and wanting something in between my legs. Grinding my teeth together, I managed to tell him, "We're not done."

"What _is _the experiment anyways?"

I pushed him backwards so we met the bed. "Seeing if you can resist touching me."

"I think I'm failing."

"Hm, I mean, not have sex with me."

"I think I'll fail at that too."

"If this hollow is part of you, if you love me, then you can control yourself," I rationalized.

His teeth gleamed at me in a soft smile. "You _think_ I do?"

What did I think?

_Beep. Beep._

Our eyes roved to my cell phone. "Part two of the experiment. Can you fight hollows with an erection?"

I was smiling.

Ichigo gave me a face that seemed to say, "Bitch."

XX

I guess her revenge was complete by making me relieve myself in the bathroom in one minute than me fucking her brains out because killing hollows was a top priority and there was really only one minute she could spare before she threatened to cut off my balls with her zanpakutou or worse.

_Bitch_.

The worse part was - I don't know how - but my dick hurt. I don't know if she cast some spell on me. She could have, without saying anything, but there was some sort of pain as I stroke myself and came.

Damn it.

The next moment, we were in the air in our shinigami robes, rushing to the scene within five minutes. Our other friends hadn't made it yet, and they may not even come if they sensed us here. Then I saw white from the corner of my eyes.

"Rukia, I can just—"

"Fool, how many times have we had this argument? There are two of them. One for you, one for me."

And just like that, she sprinted to one of the monsters howling at how a pretty shinigami was going to be eaten, and how he loved women. I growled, jumping after her, and before her blade sliced his arm off, I was in front of the beast, and sliced his head from his body.

"_Ichigo_! What was that?"  
I turned at her with eyes I hoped were soft. "He was a perv."

She glared at me and turned around, off to execute the other hollow. And she did so elegantly and gracefully, I couldn't tear my eyes from her. She was gliding in the air with her white sword, chopping at his shoulder blade.

The hollow howled out in pain, clutching at the blood spurt in the air. Rukia touched ground for one second before in the air again, flipping around and then the head was cut in half, in between the eyes. The mask crumbled, the body fell and she was suddenly watching me again.

"See, I'm fine!" she said. Her right hand was still on the hilt and as she made movement once more, something suddenly flew at her side and crimson red was in the air.

"_Rukia_!" What the hell was that?

I moved to be beside her but she turned, holding onto the monster's hand that was at her side. I looked at the body that wasn't moving but questioned if dismembered arms were able to move on their own?

The fuck?

Like it was just a thorn in her side, Rukia pulled the monster's claw out from her skin and sliced it to pieces so it couldn't touch her.

I was at her side, watching her make sure the hollow was really dead.

"What was that?" I asked, poking a piece with my own sword.

"I…don't know."

"Or you're getting sloppy," I told her.

She hit me in the shoulder for that comment.

I frowned at her. Her side was dripping with blood. My eyes skittered from her face, her mouth, her wound, unsure what I should do next.

"Listen, we have to get you healed. I'm going to call Orihime."

Her eyes widened a bit. "It's late. I'm fine, fool." Then she sheathed her zanpakutou, ignoring me by taking a sudden interest in the starry sky.

"No, you're still bleeding! Geez, you're so stubborn." I hooked my arm under her legs and lifted her ceremoniously like a bride than a bag of potatoes.

Immediately, she protested. "Put me down! I can move on my own!"

"You shut up! We're going to Orihime's!"

"It's minor!"

"If I can see blood, it's not!"

"We just have to wrap it. Even you know that!"

She kicked at me. She tried choking my neck. She even bit my ear in an effort to seduce me. That almost worked.

"Stop it Rukia!"

And then she was laughing. "You really do love me, you fool!" I think she lost too much blood because she showed too much excitement.

And yet, my pace didn't suffer from her statement.

"You do. I guess getting me healed trumps making out?"

I glared down at her, jumping roof top to roof top. "No shit. What good are you if you're dead?"

She slapped my shoulder but it didn't hurt at all. "I'm not dying. Just scraped. You're in ultra-protective, cave-man mode, which I guess isn't something that changed."

"Che. You're mine, okay? Of course I want you safe and sound!"

Then she was silent, her head on my shoulder. "I think, you're almost the same Ichigo. You have different needs now than when you fifteen and you need to control these testosterone-hollow-driven feelings you have."

Her voice was quiet as if she was going to fall asleep. I nudged her head with my chin. "How do you figure that?"

"Part three of the experiment. You do care for my well-being over all else. You are not a doomed soul."

A sudden air of coldness made her tremble. I held onto her tighter. "If I really cared for you, I'd leave you alone."

"And for having that thought, you do care." She sniffed loud enough for me to hear and continued, "You're just a human, Ichigo. You're not perfect. We'll get through this."

"_We_?" I felt a tightening in my chest.

"Yes, _we_."

"And what if we can't _fix_ it?"

"Then we'll call Urahara. Maybe he'll do an exorcism for free since it's his fault..."

"I'm not possessed! I told you, we're _one_. We are _all_ together."

We were near Orihime's now. And she grew silent. When I looked down Rukia was staring up at me.

"What?"

She was smiling at me before her eyes almost closed. "I wasn't lying when I said I love you, Ichigo." Her smile grew mischievous, her lids down. "Have a good time explaining to Orihime…why I have…," she yawned, "so many bruises."

I had several reactions.

One, _bitch!_—for falling asleep.

Two, I wondered if she was faking sleep.

And three, I hoped I really loved her too. The real kind of love. Not this dirty, possessive thing eating at me.

Watching her asleep and vulnerable, I could feel a slight desire to corrupt her again, but more than anything else, I just wanted her—with me, safe, protected, whole, Rukia.

_Rukia_.

* * *

XX

I'm sure I miss some mistakes as I'm without a beta! If you catch something off, let me know! I must say it's super fun to write Ichigo like this!

**Preview for next chapter:**

Rukia began to struggle more, her hands trying to loosen the bands. The thought – _bitch_ – was strong in my mind and my breathing hitched. My eyes turned to her clit, her pink soft pussy and my fingers began playing there – pushing, touching, rubbing. When I began to roll her clit between my fingers, her resistance lessened. I heard a moan. Then I heard, "_Stop_!"

I didn't.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Author's LATE note: **Thank you for the reviews**. I didn't like this chapter and it took me a while to fix it. And I'm without a beta again. So forgive me.

Sorry for the latenes!

Please enjoy.

* * *

XX

**UNHOLY**

XX

Lust

I felt warmth. It was the kind of warmth that reminded me of the sun on a summer's hot day without the humidity. It was the kind of warmth that reminded me of flowers and rivers and nature and life. When I opened my eyes, Ichigo was staring at me with soft, brown eyes. We were in his bed, he was facing me on his side, and then suddenly he buried me into his chest.

"If you were alright, why did you pass out?" he asked roughly.

I pushed back lightly, so I could see his face. My legs were tangled with his and my body felt healthy and completely healed. "I just…_fell_ asleep. When did I knock out?"

"Before we got to Inoue's."

It was hard to observe him when it was almost pitch black from a moonless and starless night. My left hand trembled on his face, my fingers caressing and probing for his lips and the pads of my fingers found a thin frown before he kissed my hand.

"I was thinking if I should give you up to Renji," he disclosed to me then. Seriously.

_Seriously_?

My fingers moved to his hair that looked like brown dirt without the light. But it was soft, softer than my robes and I took a fistful of it. I asked, "But?"

"But," he breathed a hot breath, tickling my face, "you're mine."

I felt a hand – his hand – skim down my side, over my hips, resting on the curve of my bum. He pressed himself closer so there was no space between us from my chest and down, and I felt that sunshine from him. Warmth. "Even if you _gave_ me to Renji, I don't want him, you fool."

That made him smile but something else was bothering him. "Did you purposely let yourself get hurt?" Ichigo asked with a voice low and dark.

The other hand, which was folded under my head, moved towards his throat, skimming the contour of his Adam's apple. I wonder if this was distraction enough.

"Rukia?"

Apparently not.

The truth Ichigo. The truth… it was simple. "I let it happen."

"_Why_?" Suddenly his voice was angry. He pushed himself closer to me and I could feel his body tense, growing warmer, hotter.

"Because I wanted to see how you were going to react." My voice slipped through my lips as a hissy-whine, abrupt and terse, all at once. My fingers gripped tighter in his hair when I rose up to meet his eyes. I could see the white there, and dark, wet pupils.

He was truly angry. Enough so that he kissed me. He kissed me hard, briefly, passionately. He kissed me on the mouth, my lips, my chin, my tongue and I knew that he knew why I did it. It was to show that he cared, more than he thought before. Whatever thoughts corrupted him, whatever feelings confused him, _that_ Ichigo who would do _anything and everything_ for _me_ was _real_.

Was _there_.

Still _existing_.

The kiss broke when we needed air.

We panted.

I started to speak again. "I had a dream that you had long orange hair. Beautiful long orange hair. And horns. Devil horns. You looked like a devil or something terrible. Unholy. I couldn't see your face because it was covered by shadows but I knew it was you."

I heard him suck a breath. While letting it go, he asked me, "Did I do anything to you?"

"Not really. I thought I was going to be scared of you and it might be a nightmare but I wasn't scared. I didn't run from you. You didn't try to hurt me. You just looked at me. And then when I tried to get closer to you, you vanished. Then I woke up and you were here."

The hand that cradled my ass moved upwards again, skimming the curve of my back, giving me goose bumps, and then to my neck and into my hair. He tugged lightly, and a small gasp tumbled from my mouth. "Were you _really_ not afraid?"

"Since the past couple of hours, no." I was absolutely honest.

"Why?" I think he knew the answer but he wanted to hear it. I was okay with that.

"Because the man that I love in my heart is right here, somewhere."

I kissed him this time. Softly, chastely, gently. I heard him whine when I pulled away, my lips brushing against his cheek. He was breathing harder, especially from his nostrils when his nose grazed my neck.

I started to say, "You want to have sex, again," but in between breaths, I had another thought, "If I am yours, does that mean you are mine?"

He was quiet, so quiet I could hear his breathing. If I was closer to his chest, I could hear his heartbeat. "Ichigo? Are you mine? Would you let another have you?"

"No one can _have_ me." The tip of his nose touched mine and I felt his harsh breath like a gust of air from an angry god. "I don't want anyone else."

"Then you are mine."

"I suppose." As my eyelids were falling and it was more difficult to speak - sleep was coming for me - I heard him say, "Sometimes I wonder if I have a split-personality problem."

"Because of the hollow?"

"I guess. We're one _thing_ now but…"

"Ichigo?"

"It makes me confused to what I really feel."

"You can feel both."

He pulled back slightly so I couldn't feel his breath anymore. "The lust is overwhelming. I want _you_." And he stopped speaking because he choked on his words. "_I_ _want_—"

"You _have_ me." I could feel him tremble beside me. I could feel his itching, burning desire to taste me again. And though I was tired, I still wanted him. "I'm right here."

He was over me all of a sudden, on all fours, and his mouth came over mine with urgency and haste like if he didn't kiss me right now, he would die. His tongue made small circles on my lip before exploring the crevices of my mouth, before finding my tongue, and his passion was all there, growing, growing, and _growing_.

Then suddenly, he tore away for breath and looked down at me. He trembled again, collapsing on my body but careful not to crush me.

"Ichigo."

He cradled me to him, pulling my body on top of his. My arms moved around him tightly, mirroring his possession. "You need rest. It's been a long day." He moved a bit in his spot, murmuring in my hair, "It's almost 3 in the morning."

I nodded and for some reason, I was smiling. My heart was in my throat, I felt a pulsing in my lower regions, and I was still in love with Kurosaki Ichigo.

XX

I saw her smile in my dream. I think I had long hair too, seeing wisps of orange in my peripheral vision. I could tell, already, my dream didn't make much sense.

But it was one of those dreams that told me… I really was a horny pervert. Even Kon couldn't think of the shit I was dreaming.

In my dream, Rukia was tied up like a helpless twee thing. Somehow, and I'm not sure how, she was upside down, hanging from the tree, facing away from the bark. White bands of cloth from the binding of our robes crisscrossed her chest, around the waist and down one leg. The other leg had another cloth tied around the thigh, as if to keep both knees separated.

I was on the same tree branch, looking down at her. She was naked. And I think she was yelling at me.

"Ichigo!"

Dreams are strange that they block out sounds or images at will. But with that thought – _can she speak?_ – her voice was more clear and stronger in my mind.

"Ichigo! Put me down right now!"

So, I tied her up?

I looked along the landscape. There were just more trees, more darkness, but the moon was full and bright, and I could see her clearly.

Rukia began to struggle more, her hands trying to loosen the bands. The thought – _bitch_ – was strong in my mind and my breathing hitched. My eyes turned to her clit, her pink soft pussy so open to invitation and my fingers began playing there – pushing, touching, rubbing. When I began to roll her clit between my fingers, her resistance lessened. I heard a moan. Then I heard her say, "_Stop_!"

I didn't.

Do you know how many dreams I had where she had asked me to stop but I never could? And really, she never wanted me to stop. In the end, she was begging me to continue, begging me to impale her. It was just her stupid prissy Kuchiki attitude that made her resist.

In this dream, her resistance faded completely once I pulled her to me and my mouth was on her pussy, licking her pink hole in sure strokes. Her hands were reaching for something, but there was only air around her. One hand gave in, holding a breast in hand, groping and pleasuring herself as I tasted her; the other arm crossed her face, hiding her eyes from the world. Her moans grew louder as I licked from bottom to top, and I had the pleasure of watching my woman – _Rukia_ – shake with pleasure.

And she tasted _so_ good as she did in real life.

I don't know if I could ever describe how she tasted or what her taste meant to me. It was like drinking water on a thirsty, hot day. It was like drinking wine with the person that means the most to you. It was like each one of your tongue's taste buds were on fire, stimulated with pleasure.

Rukia tasted like she was made for me.

My tongue pushed deeper inside of her and Rukia's whining and whimpers were louder, more frequent. She trembled again as her juices lapped on my tongue, in my mouth.

I was hard.

I saw more orange hair around me.

I needed her.

My hands reached up her lithe body, tracing her curves. The muscles under her skin seemed to pulse and tremble with my touch; or was it because she was otherworldly, and we reacted to each other?

Because no other person I've been with has ever reacted like her, nor have I ever became a mad fool for anyone but for her.

I asked her, "Do you want me to stop?"

Her arm was still covering her face. The hand on her breast fell down. Her nipples were erect and I wanted to bite them. Rukia said, "No. Please. Continue."

Suddenly I was aware that I was naked too. I released the cloths so I could flip down, my legs locked on the branched. I turned her around to face her, and pulled on her bondages so I could push myself inside of her.

Yeah, I know, it would seem extremely difficult to fuck someone upside down, but somehow I managed.

Rukia screamed out as I pulled her into me again. I grabbed her hips then and took her gently, because gravity was working fine and against me, but I grew impatient and rougher when I figured to use the cloths only to pull her in harder. Her breathy, whiny sounds sounded as real in real life. Then I truly looked at her again.

The arm covering her face was no more. It was hanging down with her other arm, hands tightly closed in small fists. Her face was screwed up in pleasure. Her eyes were partly lidded, tired and pleasantly drunk. Her skin was glowing—friggen glowing like something out of a fairy book. Well not exactly a fairy book because people don't get tied up to trees and get fucked, but something totally unreal.

I stopped and pulled her up with me on the branch. Her arms came around my neck when I set her on me, watching her ride me. Her hands were suddenly in my hair and on my face. Her breathing on my neck was harsh. Her mewling was like a bitch in heat. Her wet pussy was weeping and weeping, and then she closed in on me.

"_Ich-i_-_goh_!"

I tried to push harder, finding my own climax. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Like my other dreams, it was _too_ good. Inerrable. Exciting. Right.

Always, when it was her.

Like my other dreams, I bit her. My teeth found her neck and I clamped tightly on her. She screamed and writhed but unlike the other dreams, her eyes lost colour and I couldn't decide if they were grey or black.

They were void of life. Dead.

I woke up suddenly, my desire for her was still brimming but something was off.

Fuck, and my bed sheets were wet. Then I turned to my right. Rukia wasn't there.

"Rukia," I called out, my hand wiping my tired face.

No answer. Silence.

"Oi! _Rukia_!"

My chest started to hurt a little. Fuck!

"Rukia!" I threw my sheets off and ran out of my bedroom to the kitchen, then to the bathroom, to each part of my home to find her.

She was gone.

Well, that pissed me off.

"Argh!"

My fist connected with my fridge. I didn't break it, but the frustration I felt was overwhelming to dent it. Her dead eyes were in my mind again. Then I noticed a letter with her stupid writing and drawings hanging with the help of a magnet.

It took me twenty minutes to decode her message.

_Ichigo_,

_I'm at Urahara's shop. I have to go back to Soul Society so if you want to see me before I leave, meet me there. Don't freak out, fool. I'm not leaving forever, fool. You do remember I live in Soul Society, right?_

_ Remember, even if you think you don't love me... I do. _

_ Rukia_

_ P.S. I borrowed some money to buy Chappy stuff. It's been too long._

Bitch… how much money did she take!?

And freak out? Why would I freak out?

Suddenly the letter was crumpled in my hand.

_ Remember, even if you think you don't love me... I do._

I sighed.

Rukia always knew me best, even with what I was today.

XX

Please be kind and review! Last chapter is next!


End file.
